


Author's Notes

by h0melessmandragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: homestuck1000, M/M, gamkar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0melessmandragon/pseuds/h0melessmandragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a note thingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Author's Notes

Ok I know you guys have liked what I've posted so far and this makes me so happy, but I'd like to ask what you would like from me. Now I'm mainly a gamkar writer so if you have ideas you'd like to see, please, please send me messages and let me know!


End file.
